


All the Lengths

by therebaeka



Series: Morgan's Questionable Decision in Fates [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Gen, I hope, it will probably all work out, morgan makes questionable decisions but its okay, sibling codependency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:18:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therebaeka/pseuds/therebaeka
Summary: A comprehensive list of all the dumb and/or impulsive things that Morgan had done started with trusting a man she didn't know whilst waking up as an amnesiac. The latest on the list is running head on to a portal she didn't know where it'll end up in search of her brother. He better appreciate all the length she went through for him.---In which Morgan makes a lot of questionable decisions. This is just the beginning.





	All the Lengths

There were plenty of dumb and/or impulsive things that Morgan had done in her short life. She was an amnesiac who went trusted a man she didn't know (thank Naga it was Lord Chrom and not anyone who would manipulate her), bashed her head to try and get her memories back, tried to have others punch her for the same effect, and various other stupid things. However, what she did today seem to top all the stupid things she'd done in the past.

It wasn't her fault. She just wants to lay it down for everyone to know, okay? It wasn't her fault that she and her brother have this unhealthy sort of co-dependency with each other. And with him gone from the plains of Ylisse, she just  _ had  _ to find him.

Morgan actually went against father for him.

She, daddy’s precious girl, local tattle tale, and the girl who thirsts for daddy’s praises, went ahead and disobeyed him. For her brother. He had better appreciate her for what she did.

“Lady Tiki,” she addressed the divine being, stopping herself from casually saying, ‘Yo, Tiki-Biki, wassup girl?’. Sometimes she questioned her sanity. Thank Naga she still had some teensy bit of self-control.

“Hello, Morgan,” the green haired being smiled down at her. “Are you here in regards to what we talked about previously?”

“Yes, ma’am.” She nodded.

“You know there is minimal chance that I can send you directly to your brother - even with my mother's help.”

“But you  _ can  _ help me find him, right?” Morgan said. “You said - my brother and the others are in another world. You said that their presence is masked to Naga but you can still help me find a way to open a portal to where he is.”

“I did say that,” Tiki nodded. “But I cannot give you assurance that you may find your brother.”

“Are you trying to dissuade me?” She said. “Really? Right now?”

“All I am saying is that I consider your father a friend of mine,” Lady Tiki sighs. “And to lose not just one but both his children to another world may break his heart.”

Morgan crossed her arms, rather petulant. She knew she was acting childish and throwing tantrums in front of a divine being. Yes, she knows that she is an adult now (as father and so many others keep on repeating) but she needs her brother. And she knows that her brother probably does too.

It was a thing. You have to be part of the sibling bond to get it but that's how it was.

“I  _ will  _ be back, though.” She said. “And I'll be bringing brother back with me.”

“Morgan--” And Morgan had another thing to add in the list of dumb and/or impulsive things she'd done - she cut off the divine being, the Voice of Naga herself.

“Listen, can you help me or not?” Morgan said. “It's been half a year since they left with just a note that says they're off to save the world - 4 months after we save the world from Grima for the love of all the dragons in the world. Everyone is worried. Father is worried. Mother is worried.  _ I  _ am worried. And not just for brother. I am worried for all three that left in this dastardly quest to save another world not their own. How in the world can they be so selfish and selfless at the same time? I need to see them for myself so I can yell at them. I need my brother for no other reason because I  _ need him.  _ So, please, I am begging you, please help me.”

Morgan was crying. She had been bottling the tears for months now. After all, mother was crying and father was worried. Morgan knew her brother's role as the light was passed down to her. She needed to make everyone smile.

But she was so tired now. She was so tired of just waiting. Tactically speaking, patience was a virtue. Morgan may be a tactician by trade and knows better but she was never virtuous. Many people had even remarked plenty of times of her behavior fit for a child of Anna than a child born of her mother. Right now, she was willing to channel the inner Anna in her to plead, bargain, and bribe this divine being to help her.

She heard a sigh above her. Lady Tiki’s accented voice ringing clear as she says, “We will open a portal. I do not know how time flows in the other world. But I want you to carry this,” she gives her an orb the color a swirling blue that reminds her of Lucina’s hair. “This will open another portal that will transport you from wherever you are back here. However, it will only open for a minute so you must be quick to act.”

“I understand.” Morgan touched the orb and she can feel the immense power trapped in it. She shuddered as she tuck the orb safely in cloth to store in her rucksack.

“Are you ready?” She asked.

Morgan took a deep breath and nodded, “I'm ready.”

And to add another thing to the list of dumb and/or impulsive things she'd done, she stared at the menacingly bright portal that lead to somewhere head on before running through it without hesitation.

The next thing she knows, she feels like she's falling and falling and falling. A scream claws out of her throat until she hits the ground. Pain blooms all over her body.

Morgan groaned, feeling the ache in her body.

She shakingly raised her body from where she laid till she could sit up in the ground. She dusted herself off. Then her mind rang alarm bells and she double checked her rucksack. Its contents were a mess. Her bottle of a potion was broken but when she looked at the orb, it remained intact but the color was now a still swirl of red.

She gave out a sigh and tucked it back in. She double checked her tomes (they were still there, organized by rank and binded by a leather strap) and her sword (still alive despite the strap on her belt being broken).

Then Morgan finally inspected her surroundings. She mentally punched herself because it was supposed to be the first thing she checked.

She narrowed her eyes. This world is dark. The plains were not the green she was used to in Ylisse. They were not the golden sands of Plegia. When she looked up to see a gray sky compared to the bright blue of Ylisse. She felt sick at it.

Morgan wondered if this was how the sky looked at the future past she could not remember.

She shook herself. Enough of the gloomy thinking. She had to focus. She was here to look for her brother.

_ That's right. Focus on your brother, Morgan. Remember your brother's smile. Remember how you are going to punch his face for worrying you so much _ .

She takes a breath and then stands up shakily. She dusts herself off.

She said to no one in particular, “Brother better appreciate all the things I do for him.”

Then Morgan starts to trek the land to search for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was vague on purpose. Who knows whether she's Lissa or Olivia's. I love both their supports with Robin. My save files are either feMu Chrobin/Lonbin or maMu Robin and: Lissa, Olivia, Tiki. I do like Inigo and Morgan as sibs. It gives more depth to Inigo since we see him as a worried brother canon wise.
> 
> Is this a one-shot? I don't know. But I am liking a crackship and I'm planning on steering a ship right now.


End file.
